


Juntos para sempre

by Queen_Bura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Nalu - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura
Summary: Almas gêmeas estão destinadas a se encontrarem não importa a ocasião ou o tempo que demorará. Para eles demorou 400 anos, mas ela finalmente o reencontrou.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Anna Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)





	Juntos para sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Toda vez que eu vejo aquele hc de que Natsu e Lucy são almas gêmeas eu sempre pensava que talvez ele tivesse conhecido a alma gêmea dele ainda na época que Anna cuidava deles e que talvez ela tenha reencarnado várias e várias vezes até vir na forma da Lucy e eles se encontrarem, por isso, eu senti necessidade de escrever essa fic. Eu espero que gostem, eu acabei de escrevê-la  
> Sei que provavelmente não é a minha melhor obra, mas algumas vezes uma história te pede para ser escrita.  
> Boa leitura!

— Crianças, hoje nós teremos mais uma integrante na turma — Anna falou docemente com os cinco dragon slayers que estavam sentados (ou tentavam visto que Natsu e Gajeel não paravam quietos) na pequena sala de aula que ela possuía. — Essa é a minha sobrinha, Lucille, e ela vai ficar conosco esse mês — Ela trouxe a menina de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros que estava escondida atrás de suas pernas para frente onde todos puderam vê-la.

Lucille era uma menininha tímida, ela não possuía muito contato com outras crianças e por isso se limitou a levantar o olhar a todos e sussurrar a frase: espero que possamos ser amigos e em seguida voltando o olhar para as mãos que movimentava nervosamente.

Wendy, Sting e Rogue deram belos sorrisos para a menina enquanto Gajeel manteve sua pose de durão se limitando a movimentar a cabeça com um aceno, já Natsu levantou a mão falando um:

— Olá, Luce! — Ele também deu um dos seus grandes sorrisos dentuços para a menina. Natsu gostava de fazer amigos e havia se sentido tão confortável com a presença dela, provavelmente porque ela tinha um cheiro tão parecido com o de Anna.

— É Lucille. — Ela respondeu baixinho ainda envergonhada.

— Luce é mais fácil. — Natsu respondeu simplesmente e Anna riu com a atitude do aluno.

No fim das contas a professora e maga celestial indicou um lugar para a sobrinha ao lado de Natsu já que o menino havia gostado dela e também numa tentativa de fazer com que Natsu e Gajeel não brigassem naquele dia. Faltavam poucos dias para a abertura do Eclipse e Anna queria ter certeza de que as crianças estariam preparadas para qualquer que fosse a era que seriam enviados.

__

Os dias se passaram e a cada dia eles estavam mais próximos, nem mesmo brigar com Gajeel parecia tão interessante quanto passar algum tempo do Lucille. Os almoços deles eram juntos, se sentavam juntos para assistir as aulas e Natsu até mesmo queria dormir junto com a garota na hora da soneca sempre dando trabalho a Anna que tinha que explicar que as meninas dormiriam de um lado da sala e os meninos do outro. 

O mês passou rápido e no outro dia a mãe de Lucille iria vir busca-la para elas voltarem para a vila em que vivam.

— Ei, Natsu, nós vamos nos ver de novo? — Ela perguntou para o garoto sentado do seu lado. — Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha.

— Claro que sim — Ele respondeu sem se preocupar. — Você não vai ficar mais sozinha, eu vou estar aqui.

— Mas tia Anna disse que vocês vão viajar e amanhã minha mãe virá me buscar, como nós vamos nos ver? — Ela perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

— E daí? Claro que nós vamos voltar a nos ver, é só você vir visitar a sua tia ou então — O pequeno Natsu ficou muito animado com a possibilidade que pensava — Eu posso pedir pro meu pai me levar até a sua cidade nas asas dele, ele pode voar, né? Ele é um dragão! O dragão mais forte do mundo! — Disse todo orgulhoso e Lucille se sentiu confortável

— Natsu?

— O que?

— Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar juntos? Será que nós podemos ficar juntos para sempre? — A garotinha perguntou envergonhada, ela até tremia depois de falar aquela frase.

Ela olhou para ele de soslaio e percebeu que o menino também havia ficado um pouco ruborizado.

— C-claro — Ele falou sem muita segurança. Não que não quisesse ficar para sempre com ela, é claro que queria, para Natsu aquilo era natural, mas ele não esperava que fosse ela a perguntar. Porém a menina não se sentiu muito confiante com a resposta do rosado.

— Isso é uma promessa? — Ela perguntou insegura.

— Sim — Ele falou — Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre! — Terminou sua frase e deu um sorriso dentuço para ela e então ela teve certeza que aquilo foi uma promessa e relaxou.

No outro dia Lucille acordou e encontrou sua mãe. Não haviam vestígios de sua tia Anna ou das crianças que ela havia convivido por um mês na casa. Sua mãe parecia cabisbaixa naquela semana que elas voltaram para casa, ela também percebeu que a mulher carregava um livro que ela nunca tinha visto. Por muito tempo Lucille perguntou pra sua mãe quando poderia ver a tia novamente, porém sua mãe sempre desconversava. A garotinha também por muito esperou Natsu e seu pai dragão aparecessem em sua vila, porém eles nunca vieram.

Ela não acreditava que Natsu quebrava a promessa conscientemente e continuou a aguardar o dia que se veriam novamente. Os anos se passaram e Lucille cresceu, se tornando uma bela mulher. Eventualmente ela aprendeu magia celestial e no leito de morte de sua mãe ela finalmente soube o que ocorreu com sua tia Anna e todas aquelas crianças que ela conheceu naquele mês, a resposta estava no livro de capa verde e azul que sua mãe trouxe no dia que voltaram da casa de Anna. Dentro do livro ela leu em belas letras cursivas: _"Para aquela numa era grandiosa, rica em magia. Quando o sol e a lua se cruzarem, use as 12 chaves para abrir a porta."_

Eles haviam viajado para o futuro numa tentativa de salvar o mundo e agora era dela a missão de manter o segredo do livro protegido e eventualmente abrir os portões se chegada fosse a hora. Intimamente Lucille sabia que abrir aqueles portões era tudo que ela queria, porém ela sabia que a magia ainda era fraca e o mundo não parecida seguro ainda. Acnologia continuava a atacar diversas vilas e cidades que eram protegidas ou atacadas por dragões. Por fim, mais tempo passou e Lucille teve certeza que a porta não seria aberta em sua era. No seu leito de morte ela externalizou seu último desejo:

— Eu gostaria de te ver mais uma vez, Natsu.

Lucille não sabia, mas por ser amiga das estrelas, o Universo considerou seu pedido.

__

**_Cerca de 400 anos depois..._ **

— Soldados? — Se assustou ao ouvir os passos e tão rápido quanto falou sua frase, teve sua mão agarrada por aquele que ela havia ajudado a salvar.

— Droga! Vamos dar o fora daqui! — Ele fala enquanto a puxava pela mão e corria o mais rápido que podia. A adrenalina tomou conta do seu corpo enquanto aquele estranho a carregava.

— Por que eu tenho que ir com você? - Ela questionou a primeira coisa que pensou.

— Você não disse que queria entrar para a Fairy Tail? — Ele respondeu para ela e ela mal pode acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela sentiu seu mundo parar ao ouvir aquela frase. Ele estava mesmo falando sério? Mil e um pensamentos passaram pela mente dela e muitos a faziam questionar se ela poderia acreditar nele mesmo — Vem comigo! — Ele disse e foi então que aconteceu: ele deu um sorriso dentuço a ela, um que ela tinha certeza que já havia visto em algum lugar.

Ele a incentivou a ir e até hoje ela não sabe o porquê, mas ela se sentiu confortável, se sentiu amparada e até julga dizer que reconheceu ele de algum lugar, mesmo que saiba que nunca tinha visto Natsu antes. Por que ela sentiu tudo aquilo não importa, importa que o sorriso dela brotou e ela só conseguiu responder um animado:

— Sim! — Enquanto corria com ele fugindo da legião de soldados atrás deles.

__

Era uma quarta-feira comum na guilda, a batalha com Zeref e Acnologia havia ocorrido há quase seis meses. Lucy estava sentada em frente a ele, eles haviam terminado de almoçar e Happy estava contando uma situação engraçada aos dois, Lucy riu e então ele teve aquele estalo. Até hoje ele não sabe se foi pelo jeito que ela ou pela a maneira como seus olhos se fecharam com a gargalhada ou o rubor leve nas bochechas, a mão que ela levou a boca pra conter a risada ou talvez a forma como o cabelo se moveu, mas algo ali o fez se lembrar e ele lembrou-se de Lucille e dos dias que eles passaram juntos quando ele ainda era um garotinho e também do quão parecidas elas eram. E de alguma forma ele soube que Lucille e Lucy eram a mesma pessoa e se sentiu agradecido por finalmente a reencontrar e cumprir sua promessa, afinal eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

— Você finalmente percebeu não é, Salamander? — Gajeel perguntou para ele posteriormente naquele dia, mas Natsu fingiu desconhecer do que ele falava. Gajeel sorriu, ele também se lembrava de Lucille e do laço que ela e Natsu tinham.


End file.
